No puedes acaparar todo el dolor
by Theunluckyghost
Summary: Tras lo sucedido en Thriller Bark el cocinero de los Mugiwara no puede dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras del espadachín antes de obligarle a caer inconsciente. Ahora siente la necesidad de cuidarle, al menos hasta que este pueda volver a valerse por sí mismo.


Haber salido con vida de Thriller Bark había sido un milagro, lo miraras como lo mirases, cada uno de los que seguían con vida después de aquello podían rezarle a la deidad, ser o ente en el que creyeran por seguir vivos y de una pieza. Pero había un caso en el que el mérito era desmesurado. Se trataba de Zoro, por supuesto, aquel maldito cabeza de alga parecía ser inmortal o algo por el estilo, después de aquel acto temerario era imposible que siguiera con vida, pero ahí estaba, inconsciente en una de las camas del Sunny, pero vivo al fin y al cabo.

—Maldito marimo estúpido.

El cocinero de los Mugiwara bufó por enésima vez en día, pero aún así permaneció sentado junto a aquella cama. Apenas se había movido de allí desde que había vuelto al barco. Lo justo y necesario como para cumplir con sus obligaciones. Y es que Sanji estaba preocupado, por mucho que lo negara detrás de aquellos "es el maromo, es idiota pero estará bien" realmente estaba preocupado por él.

Había ayudado a Chopper tantas veces a cambiarle las vendas que ya lo hacía él sólo, prácticamente era él quien se estaba ocupando de cuidarle. Quizás lo hacía porque sabía la verdad, sabía que Zoro les había salvado a todos, sobre todo a Luffy, y aquello era una forma de agradecérselo. O quizás era más sencillo que todo eso, se sentía culpable, culpable por no haber podido hacer nada cuando él también estaba consciente. Pero sobretodo había algo que le dolía sobremanera, las últimas palabras de Zoro antes de empujarle -tanto literal como metafóricamente- a la inconsciencia. _"No te dejaré morir por mi"_ eso había lo que le había dicho al apartarle, en apenas un susurro inaudible para el par de personas aún conscientes en aquellos momentos. Y es que cada vez que lo pensaba no podía evitar pensar en que con aquello no pensaba solo en salvar a Luffy, también quería salvarle a él de una muerte segura. Que quisiera salvar a Luffy era algo normal, era su capitán, y aquella no había sido la primera vez que Zoro demostraba la devoción que sentía hacia él. Pero por que salvarle a él, estaban siempre peleando, supuestamente se odiaban, así que ¿por qué no le había dejado tomar su puesto?

El marimo llevaba inconsciente dos días en los que Sanji cada vez estaba más intranquilo, apenas cuidaba de sus damas y había empezado a fumar más de lo normal. Al paso que iba o llegaban a la próxima isla en la mitad del tiempo previsto o pasaría unos duros días de horrible abstinencia. Eso por no hablar de que estaba agotado, Zoro se había pasado la noche tosiendo sangre y él apenas había pegado ojo. Terminó por apoyar la cabeza en el colchón, desanimado y hastiado por toda aquella situación. Quería gritarle al espadachín lo muy imbécil que había sido por arriesgarse así, pero solo de pensarlo la garganta se le hacía un nudo.

— ¿Cuándo piensas despertar espadachín de mierda, nos tienes a todos preocupado?—"A todos, sobretodo a mi" pensó para sí mismo, como si decir aquello fuera a hacer que despertara antes. Le dio una última calada al cigarro antes de apagarlo contra el suelo, se estaba dejando llevar por el sueño y el agotamiento, tanto físico como mental, que aquel par de días habían supuesto para él. No fue consciente de en qué momento se quedo dormido, tampoco de en qué momento su mano se entrelazó con la del espadachín, quizás sí que lo fue de la lágrima furtiva que se le escapó al pesar en Zoro, pero nunca lo admitiría. 

* * *

Le había parecido escuchar su nombre repetido varias veces con voz ahogada, pero estaba seguro de que era cosa de su imaginación, de que aquella no era la voz de Zoro llamándole, de que era todo parte del sueño que estaba teniendo, pero una caricia suave, o al menos todo lo suave que puede ser la caricia de una mano temblorosa y moribunda. Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con la mirada del moreno atenta sobre él, en aquel momento se debatía a partes iguales entre gritarle, abrazarle o morirse de la vergüenza por la situación tan embarazosa en la que le había encontrado. Al final se decantó por lo segundo. Antes de que Zoro pudiera reprocharle nada saltó contra su cuello, abrazándole con fuerza contra él. Un quejido por parte del marimo le hizo percatarse de la situación y apartarse un poco, pero manteniendo la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y clavícula. No quería que se diera cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, no sabía si de alegría o por todas las cosas que había querido gritarle y que ahora podía hacerlo. Tenía que avisar al resto de la tripulación de que el peli-verde estaba despierto, pero quería disfrutar de la calidez de su cuerpo unos minutos más antes de hacerlo. Sin embargo la ira le pudo, era como si estar cerca de Zoro le impulsará a pelear, a gritar, y le impidiera contenerse.

—Estúpido, imbécil, marimo de mierda, como se te ocurre hacer algo como eso, ¿es que no valoras tu vida?— Estaba llorando la lágrima vida y sabía que ya se había dado cuenta, al fin y al cabo Zoro estaba muy lejos de ser estúpido, a pesar de que se lo llamase medio millón de veces al día.— Temerario, gilipollas, ¿Cómo crees que se habría quedado Luffy si te llega a pasar algo?—Le golpeó el pecho sin fuerza, no porque ni quiera, si por él fuera le golpearía hasta hacerle entrar en razón, sino porque la había perdido toda en aquellos minutos.— ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho los demás si llegas a morir? ¿Qué haría yo?— Gimoteo queriendo añadir un "¿con quién me pelearía yo?" para evitar aquel matiz romántico que la situación había adquirido y que al rubio le hacía pasar por todos y cada uno de los tonos posibles de rojo, pero la voz no le alcanzaba, se le había ido apagando hasta ser incapaz de hablar. Albergaba la esperanza de que Zoro no hubiera escuchado aquello último, pero los fuertes brazos del espadachín abrazándole le hizo perder toda esperanza.

El marimo nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, eso lo sabía, pero al menos esperaba alguna reacción más allá de aquel contacto, aunque fuera a decirle que le daba asco, o que no quería volver a verle. Porque para él aquello había sido una clara declaración, y es que por mucho tiempo, y varias situaciones críticas en las que la vida de alguno de los dos había corrido peligro, que le hubiera costado aceptarlo ahora lo tenía muy claro, sentía algo por Roronoa Zoro, algo mucho más que el cariño que le tenía a sus demás namakas, incluso más que lo que sentía por sus damas. Cansado de esperar una reacción que parecía no llegar nunca se decidió a sacar la cabeza del hueco de su cuello y mirarle. Los ojos de Zoro estaban fijos en él, como si tratara de descifrar algo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo. Iba aparentar cuando los labios del moreno se pegaron a los suyos, con lentitud pero necesidad. Tan intenso como el propio Zoro era, pensó Sanji. El beso fue ganando fuerza conforme los segundos pasaban, convirtiéndose en uno mucho más característico de sus personalidades, una auténtica batalla por quien de los dos dominaba. Cada cual intentado abrirse hueco en la boca contraria, disfrutando y jadeando en cada uno de los roces de sus lenguas. Todo era excesivamente sensual, tanto que el cocinero no pudo evitar frotar sus caderas de forma brusca contra las del más alto. A cambio recibió un jadeo ahogado de dolor por parte del espadachín.

Sanji paró de golpe dándose cuenta de que había dos razones de peso por las que no debía acostarse con Zoro -no en aquel momento al menos- Por un lado estaba el hecho de que no eran absolutamente nada, aquello había sido un momento de debilidad de ambos, algo ocasional, y realmente no quería que se quedara en eso, no si iban a pasar a mayores. En segundo lugar Zoro estaba aún demasiado débil, acababa de despertar, literalmente, de la muerte, y Chopper había hecho especial hincapié en que no debía, bajo ningún concepto, hacer esfuerzo físico hasta que sus heridas se curarán.

Estuvo a punto de apartarse pero los brazos del peliverde se lo impidieron, haciéndole volver a pegarse a él. Nunca se había imaginado a Zoro como alguien excesivamente cariñoso, de hecho nunca le había visto abrazar o mimar a alguien, así que aquello quizás era solo símbolo de la extrema debilidad del marimo. Sanji balbuceo y Zoro le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de pasar una mano por su pelo y hablar por primera vez desde que ambos habían despertado.

— Tan solo intenta no apoyarte mucho. — Aquello era una forma de pedirle que se quedara así, con él, aunque fuera un poco más, Sanji lo sabía, en otra situación le habría echado en cara, pero no hoy.

El cocinero perdió por completo la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dándose pequeños besos y caricias, acurrucados el uno contra el otro. Al final el rubio se había acomodado a su lado para no hacerle daño con su propio peso, y así estaba ahora, compartiendo un beso tranquilo y completamente impropio de ellos. Le había costado un imperio decidirse pero se había dado cuenta de que si quería que todo aquello les llevará a algo tenía que ser él quien diera el paso. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, mirando su propia mano que descansaba allí, porque le costaba demasiado soltar aquello mirándole a los ojos.

—E-esto, marimo, entonces tú y yo estamos…— Su voz sonaba segura, pero aún así fue incapaz de terminar la frase, las palabras no le salían, le seguía pareciendo tan imposible que él, el cocinero del amor, estuviera a punto de pedirle salir al que era el chico más masculino de la tripulación.

— ¿Saliendo? Si, supongo, si tú quien quiero decir. — Zoro era tan directo y sencillo como siempre. Sanji no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, si se trataba de Zoro la tentación de picarle y molestarle era demasiada. Se incorporó un poco y alzó la vista para mirarle.

— Es una forma patética de pedirle salir a alguien, marimo. — No se esperaba que Roronoa reaccionara así, le tomó de la barbilla para que obligarle a mantener los ojos conectados a los suyos.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Sanji?— Ni cocinerucho de cuarta, ni cejas rizadas, ni ero-cook, no, le había llamado por su nombre, lo que le hizo pensar que se lo había tomado demasiado enserio, pero la sonrisa burlona que se dibujó en los labios del moreno le sacaron de su error de nuevo.

—Quiero. — Se besaron de por enésima vez en aquellas horas y Sanji esquivó el cuerpo del espadachín para poder levantarse antes de que sus brazos le volvieran a atrapar, no por falta de ganas sino porque ya iba siendo hora de que hiciera lo que debía. Zoro gruñó, dejando bastante claro que no compartía aquella decisión de rubio.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A avisar a los demás, se alegrarán de saber que estás bien. — Zoro asintió, accediendo a dejar ir a Sanji. Al menos hasta que algo le pasó por la mente, algo que de verdad le preocupaba.

—Oe, Sanji ¿Luffy…—El otro no necesito que terminara la frase, sabía lo que iba a preguntar, y no necesitaba que lo hiciera para contestarlo.

—No, no sabe nada. — Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sanji, el rostro de Zoro se había tranquilizado de golpe y había vuelto a tumbarse en la cama.

— Gracias…


End file.
